The Legend of Naruto
by Animewar
Summary: Naruto is run out of the village, and ends up in in the Kokiri Forest in the other plain that co-insides with the Shinobi world. now what chalenges will Naruto face here?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people of fanfiction here's a story i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Today was a great day in the village of Konaha today is the eight anniversary of the night the Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Booths with games, food, and things to buy like masks were open to all. And by the looks of the crowd everyone was there. All but one that is.

Naruto Uzumaki is a small eight-year old boy with spike golden blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and three whisker marks on his cheeks, as birth marks, and strangle pointed ears. He's wearing, glove on his hands and a plain black shirt, and orange shorts. Now the gloves cover another birthmark. That one is three gold triangles together making a larger triangle. As of now he's walking through the empty streets hoping this year to be able to go into the festival this year.

Now Naruto is not your average villager he's in the Ninja Academy training to be a Shinobi. So this year he's doing something different he's sneaking in under a Henge a transformation jutsu that can make you look like someone else, or different than yourself. Right now to the people he has brown hair, and onyx eyes, his cloths are the same but the whisker marks are gone and the ears look like normal ears.

Everything's so far so good as he's now entering the gates to the festival and no one was chasing him out with death treats. As he enters he sees a small booth a single items being sold. They had weird looking with lots of holes in them and a small part that was sticking out of the oval shape. He walks up and asked the man tending the booth what the items are.

"These my child are a musical instrument called an Ocarina," said the man "Here give it a try." Giving Naruto a small light brown one

"How does it work?" Asked Naruto as he takes it.

"Here let me show you." Said the man taking one of the larger ones and placing the part that sticks out into his mouth and starts to blow into it placing his finger on the holes, and he plays he lifts different fingers up giving it different sounds. When he stops he then motions Naruto to do the same. Naruto then does the same and places his mouth on the moth piece. Next thing he knows he's play the instrument like he's been playing it his whole life, the sound from the Ocarina was beautiful, it started of slow but got faster as the song progressed. When he stops he sees that people are gathering around him listening. "Well that was very impressive." He said, "in fact how about I give you that one for free?" he said Smiling at Naruto, at this Naruto's eyes grew wide and he actually went and hugged him out of pure joy. He then thanked the man before running off, to practice more.

* One year later *

Naruto is now in class and they're in the middle of a lecture, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to that instead he was planning a new prank on some of the people of the village. Now his pranks are a lot better than most. He was even successful in pranking the AMBU headquarters, turning all their uniforms bright pink. But the amazing thing was they never caught him, it seemed the only person in the village who could catch him was his teacher Iruka. He's even been pranking the clans. The only ones so far he's hit were the Inuzuka, and the Uchiha clans. For the Inuzuka's he put the Aburame itching powder into their clothes, and he painted most of the Uchiha clan member's hair different neon colors as their hair glowed in the dark for a little while, all in a bright 'kill me now' orange jumpsuit. So naturally because of this he has the highest grades in stealth and sabotage, unfortunately his other scores are not all that well, his genjutsu is almost nonexistent, his taijutsu is mediocre, he has no ninjutsu, and his book smart's are terrible. So by most of the class he's known as 'dobe'. But they also knew him he's a great musician.

This happened a few months ago when he decided to bring his Ocarina to play during his lunch break. Almost immediately after he started to play a small group of people came over to see what the noise was. When they got their hey saw Naruto with his eyes closed as his fingers moved to the music, soon after that more and more people were coming to see him play. One thought went through a lavender eyed girl 'I'm glad you have something you know you're good at'. After five minutes Naruto stops and opens his eyes to see most of his class looking back at him, they look like their about to say something but the bell rings so they rush back to their class not wanting to feel Iruka wrath by being late. The next day at lunch some of his classmates brought instruments from home to see if he could play them too. Unfortunately he could not play them as well as he did with his Ocarina. So they stopped bringing other instruments after that one day but they did listen to him play every now and again.

So as Naruto sits there in the lecture he decides to go to sleep from boredom so like Shikamaru Nara a few seats in front f him he lays his head on the desk and quickly succumbs to sleep, as Iruka was writing on the blackboard. When he turned around you could see the tick mark appear on his forehead. He then picked up one of the erasers and aimed. He then throws the eraser hitting Shikamaru on the head, it then bounces up and over and does the same to Naruto waking them both up. 'Still got it' Iruka thought as he went to retrieve the eraser. "Detention both of you" said Iruka as he went back to teaching. And over the course of the day Choji, and Kiba had also gotten in trouble from eating in class, and trying to ditch.

It's after school and Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba are now standing in the classroom cleaning it from floor to ceiling, while getting the chalk out of the erasers. So finished they head home except for Naruto he heads over to Ichiraku's Raman to get something to eat, when he gets their he orders three miso ramen's to start out with. When he gets to the third bowl Iruka sits next to him. "Naruto why is it that you don't pay attention in class," he started "the things we teach you are important for your future career in the Shonbi world." But all he gets is silence after he finishes the bowl he pays for his meal and leaves.

* One year later *

It's once again the day of the festival for the defeat of the Kyuubi. Naruto is now walking the streets heading to the place he likes best in the village the top of the Hokage Mountain faces. When he arrives he sits on the head of the Yondaime Hokage like he usually does. As he sits there the fireworks start to go off he thinks 'why, why don't they let me into the festival?' 'Why don't I have a family like the rest of the village?' So Naruto sits there until the fireworks stop where he head home. Unfortunately that bad timing on his part as this is the hour where most of the drunk people are getting out of the bars after a night of celebration. When Naruto walks by one of those bars three men see him be fore saying

"Hey is't that the demon kid" said the taller of the three men

"Yeah I think it is," said the bald one, and with that the three of them start to chase him throwing insults and rocks at him, and some how even though their drunk as hell some of the rocks actually manage to hit him in the back of the head, as he runs the amount of people chasing him gets bigger and bigger.

'Why do they chase me I've done nothing wrong.' He thought, as he got closer and closer to the gate. He runs, and runs as he sees the gate in sight. He looks back to see the biggest crowd he's ever seen with some of the citizens having torches while some had rocks, knifes, or broken bottles in hand as they start to throw. As he runs out of the village he goes five meters before turning to his right heading into the woods. He doesn't how long he runs but he never looks back incase the villagers are closer. After what seems like hours of running he collapses on the ground too tired to move, and falls asleep as a shadow creeps over him.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey finally got this one out. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sarutobi is _NOT _happy it's the next morning and he just found out that Naruto is missing. He immediately called for AMBU members to his office, as that's where we find him now. "This is an A-ranked mission, you are to find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him back to the village unharmed" said the Hokage in a stern voice to the three AMBU's standing in front of him.

"Yes sir" the three use _Shunshin no Jutsu_ (_Body Flicker Technique_) to find him.

'I hope we find him soon' Sarutobi thought before going back to his paper work.

* Unknown location *

It was late in the afternoon when, Naruto opens his eyes only to start to close then due to the light. After his eyes start to adjust he looks around the room he's in the, first thing he sees is that every piece of furniture is made of some kind of wood. As he starts to get up he looks to the end of the bed and sees a young girl not much older than he is with short bright green messy hair, and a green dress that looks like it's torn at the bottom, the last thing he sees is that there is a ball of light next to her no moving but it looks like its glowing. He then looks down at himself and sees that is shirt has been taken off. He gets startled as the girl starts to stir, before she stretches her arms over her head and blinks a few times before noticing Naruto. She then smiles and before asking how he feels.

"Good just tired that's all." Replied Naruto "So who are you?"

"My names Saria it's good to meet you." Said Saria still smiling "And this is Shiori.

"Can you tell me where I am?" He asked hoping it was not Konaha, and ignoring the ball of light that had a name.

"Oh yes, you're in the Kokiri Village" said Saria standing up

"Do you know how close we are to Konoha?" Asked Naruto hoping to get back to his apartment and his Ocarina "And where's my shirt for that matter?"

"What's Konoha?" she asked tilting her head, Naruto just looked at her in utter shock and disbelief with is mouth open wide open. "And your shirt is over their on the couch." She said pointing to the wooden couch. So Naruto get up, grabs the shirt, and puts it on quickly. "Come on I need to show you around the village.

When they step outside Naruto eyes go wide at the size of the village. By his guess he would say the village was about one eight the size of Konoha which was still reasonably large. As he looked around he saw what looked like houses made around trees each one either had a ladder going up to a patio like the one he was on. Others had a hole at the bottom with either a ladder or a spiraling staircase going up to the house. The rest are made from trees that were mostly cut down with the entire tree being hollowed out. He then noticed that there was a very large tree climbing over the others by a considerable amount. As he looked at the people of the village whom were all going about their daily lives, but the odd thing Naruto noticed was that they all looked like children, and that each one had a floating light by them like Saria. Besides the houses he sees what looks like someone cut down an enormous tree and made it to look like a shop. Saria and Shiori, the climb down the ladder and calls for Naruto. So when he gets down Saria takes his hand and starts to drag him around the village showing him her friends and their fairies as well as whose house his whose. They then came up to one of the boys, "This is Mido, and Ikari the unofficial 'leader' of the village" said Saria

"Hey who are you!" Yelled Mido pointing to Naruto

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile holding his out to be shaken.

"You better not be getting fresh with Saria here!" He continued to yell Naruto just looked at him with a blank stare.

"What?" Naruto asked not understanding fully what he said

"Saria MY girl you got that?" soon after he said that he felt a chill on his spine, before looking at Saria who had pure rage in her eyes

"WHO'S your girl Mido?" She asked starting to scare Naruto, and Mido looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Uh… no one, no one." Said Mido starting to panic as his face becoming paler and paler by the second.

"Good" said Saria going back to her normal self, getting both Naruto and Mido to sigh in relief, Naruto is then once again dragged around the rest of the village seeing the shops, and such, by the time their done the sky had darkened and the rest of the Kokiri had turned in for the night.

* Saria's house *

"Well thank you for showing me around the village Saria," said Naruto as they were both sitting on the couch.

"No problem Naruto but there's still one more place to go but I'll save that for tomorrow." Saria said with her usual smile. After that was said they sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto interrupted it.

"Hey question," Naruto started getting Saria's attention "how old are you I mean you can't be more than eight right?" Saria just giggled at that before answering

"I'm actually 56 years old." And with that said Naruto brain then went into process overload as his eye started to twitch and then proceeded to faint. Saria then giggled again before leaving him there to sleep the shock off.

* The next morning, Konoha *

"Hokage-sama I have the latest report on finding Naruto!" said an AMBU member not looking the Hokage in the eye. "The search so far has proved to be an utter failure, even with the Inuzuka squad we seem, to hit a dead end, as his scent seams to disappear in the forest and they found another human scent that disappeared along with Naruto's." After he finishes he looks at the Hokage whose face has two emotions fighting for control anger and sadness. The AMBU member then takes a step back, before the Hoakge dismisses him. When he's gone Sarutobi looks out his window his face saddened, as he looks at the villagers who decided to throw a party in honor of the 'Demon brat' being driven out of the village. All he does is sigh and goes back to doing the paperwork that is piled on his desk.

* That same morning, The Kokiri Village *

Naruto is forced to wake up with the sun being in his eyes. As he starts to get up he sees Saria still sound asleep and all he could think was 'she's 56?' But he slow pushed that thought to the back of his mind for now. A few minutes later Saria started to awaken from the slumber stretching much like yesterday she then pokes her fairy Shiori wake, who is startled and jumps into the air before rubbing her eyes. "Good morning Naruto" said Shiori floating over to him.

"Morning Shiori-san, Saria-san" said Naruto stretching his back out

"Good morning Naruto," said Saria, "Before I forget we have some where special to be today," she said enthusiastically before she does through the same routine being introduced to people much like to day before but it ends when they arrive at a cave with lit torches going along both sides "Come on" she says dragging him for the third time. The tunnel seems to go on for miles before they reach the end and Naruto covers his eyes to the sudden light. He blinks a few times before looking at his surroundings the first thing he notices the giant tree is the middle of a circular earth wall, the roots even start trailing up the wall. The rest of the clearing is just grass, with a few flowers spread out here and there. Saria who was ahead of him stopped in front of the tree and bows to it. Naruto just looks at her in confusion staring between her and the tree.

"Hello little ones." Says a deep male voice seemingly right next to Naruto, and out of instinct he turns around but to find no one. "Saria, why have you brought an outsider to the forest?" Asked the voice with curiosity

"Well sir I found him two nights ago on the forest floor outside of the barrier"

"Then it's as I thought, my vision is coming true." It replied

"What is going on here?" Yelled Naruto becoming more and more confused.

"Well you see Naruto this is the protector of the Kokiri Forest the Great Deku Tree, he even created to barrier that protects us from the outside world."

"But why have you brought me here?" He asked

"Because I want you to be a member of the Kokiri tribe." She said with a smile

"But why would you?" He asked, to him it was an honest question as no one seemed to want him around in Konoha.

"Even though I have known you for a short time I can already tell you're a very kind person and you would easily fit right in."

"Wait what do you mean 'fit right in'," Naruto responded

"Well you are on the short side of the spectrum." She admitted Naruto got ticked off at this if the mark on his forehead was any indication, along with his slight pout. "But in all seriousness I feel like you're one of us already." Naruto is a little awestruck unable to say any form of complete sentence.

"Can you give me a day or two to think about this?" He manages to ask

"Of course my child." Said the Great Deku Tree.

* In Konoha three days later *

The Hokage sighs as he's about to talk to the people of his village. He's been reluctant to talk about this just on how the people would take it. But deciding to get it over with he steps out to the crowd of villagers who are talking amongst themselves. When the crowd sees him they immediately become silent. "Hello people of this village of this village I come here today with grave news" he started saying "due to curtain events one of the many laws made is now I have made is now nulled." "Ten years ago the Yondaime did not die without and heir to the Namikaze clan." The crowd starts to talk to each other in excitement. "I honestly don't think you deserve to know who is has you have disrespected the fourths wishes."

"The fourths real wish for the demon to die" yelled out a single brave civilian.

"Fools do you really think that he wanted you to kill an innocent boy." The children in the crowd have become confused at the conversation. "Ten years ago the Yondaime did not kill the Kyuubi like you were all told, but he did seal it in a baby boy." "That boy was Naruto Uzumaki" the children are unable to believe what they just heard "But the council has determined that Naruto is most likely dead after being chased out of the village on his birthday." The crowd star cheering at this at least all but a five people Teuchi, and Ayame who feels like they lost a member of their family. Iruka cried over his favorite student, Kakashi who lost his sensei's son, and Hinata Hyuuga who lost the ability to stand and whose tears where uncontrollably coming out. "Fools you cheer for the death of a child who was protecting you all every day of his life!" He yells out "you also forget that the Yondaime would never have someone do what he would not." The cheering stopped as they all knew what he was saying. At that he leaves to allow them to think about what they have done.

* Same time in the Kokiri forest *

The village people were standing in front of the Great Deku Tree. "Today we celebrate grand occasion." Started the Deku Tree, "Today we make Naruto an honorary member of this Kokiri tribe." "Naruto will uphold all that is of the Kokiri?" Asked the tree

"I do." He responded with a smile

"I have determined your Kokiri name, you will now be called Link." Naruto smiles now having found a place that will accept him.


End file.
